vpokemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lilfella
Lilfella was supposed to be just another post on a thread for fakemon made in fourty seconds on MSPaint. However, Anon accidentally made his reply a thread instead... Somehow. And thus a legend was born. Lilfella was posted in his own thread, with the inspiring words "this here is Lilfella probably ground type evolves into Bigfella, ground/fighting, maybe" Though he was posted in his own thread by accident, this lead to his popularity. Though OP said to ignore the thread, the people of /vp/ did not listen. Soon, Lilfella had a sprite, as did his evolution, Bigfella. A third evolution, Biggerfella, Fighting/Flying type, was added, and was soon pitted in Battle against Tentaquil himself. His ability, Big Power, automatically uses Geomancy upon Switch In, as well as blocking priority and super effective moves. His hidden ability, Battle, does nothing special. The Lilfella line has two signature moves, but cannot know both at once. This is because to learn either of these moves, you have to side with one of the two Sages, Mudeous and Rockander. Side with Mudeous and he will teach your Lilfella/Bigfella/Biggerfella Muddy Stare, a move where he shoots mud and earth from his tear ducts. Side with Rockander and he will teach your Lilfella/Bigfella/Biggerfella Rock Vision, a move that allows them to see through rocks. Defeat the Sage opposite of the Sage you sided with, and you will get a mega stone they had stolen from the other Sage. Mega Biggerfella Mud returns to the Ground/Fighting typing of Bigfella. His new ability, Mudpit, boosts the power of Muddy Stare tenfold. Mega Biggerfella Rock has is a cyclops for some reason I don't know. He is Rock/Fighting. His ability, Rocklaser, makes Rock Vision actually do damage. Lilfella are rival pokemon to Shirp. Despite its type disadvantage, it usually comes out on top due to its intense cardio training rituals. Shirp are water types that people don't really care about because they aren't Lilfella. They evolve into Shirpest (Water/Dark) and then Shirpeace (Water/Psychic) but who cares really. Also the original thread got deleted at some point. That was sad. But we still have all the stuff so it's good I guess. they arent friends.png|Lilfella with its rival, Shirp biggerfella mud.png|Mega Biggerfella Mud biggerfella rock.png|Mega Biggerfella Rock Is Lilfella an Othermon I dont know.png|Lilfella and Shirp with some other mons that aren't important enough to name Lilfella Line.png|The 3 stage evolution line. o-oh.png|The truth about Mimikyu Fellakazam.png|Fellakazam, the horrid fusion of Biggerfella and Machamp more from tobe.png|Tobe drew this oh.png|The original image Yesmorethankyou.png|They don't like eachother aw geez.png|A drawthread request op.png|The epic battle little fellow makes poor decisions.png|Poor decisions were made Meme Mon hall of fame.png|Lilfella makes it to the hall of fame Goodfella.png|Goodfella, a pure ground alternate evolution of Lilfella I forgot to mention alolan goodfella.png|Alolan Goodfella. Ground/Fairy. I don't know. BV03koG.png|Beware the storm 1470612473554.jpg|We all know Gen & is best Gen. It balanced Stingulor and added Lilfella. rivals.png|The main Fella line with megas, and the Shirp line but who cares what.jpg|This is a mess and there's definitely stuff missing. seriously what.jpg|But I appreciate the effort nonetheless. lilfella turnaround.png|A turnaround of this lovely potato sums it up.png|Yeah that's basically what happened wow.png|He's real alolan lilfella.png|Alolan Lilfella. Ice. Them Alolan Guys.png|Alolan Bigfella. Ice/Fighting. Alolan Biggerfella. Ice/Dragon. Othermon Rise and Fall.png|I sprited the other things first but Lilfella derserved sprites. Shirp too I guess. relax a lil.png|Tobe drew this too Lilfella meets a new friend.png|Lilfella meets a random fakemon. I think I ran out of stuff. oh i forgot this one.png|fORGOT THIS ONE WHOOPS this is never going to stop killing me.png|He wants to be strong this is going to kill me forever.png|He's doing his Cardio this is just going to keep killing me isnt it.png|Now a Bigfella, he continues his training this is yes it is going to keep killing me.png|Destroying a forest? That's no good. this is you know what im fucki ng dead.png|Learning to fly. I think. this is quite the epic battle too bad im too dead to watch it.png|An opponent is found this is a gif and im dead.gif|The Epic Battle. Not the Tentaquil one the other one. This is going to kill me.png|He has grown arrogant This is seriously going to kill me.png|Master Magikarp will put you back in your place official art 2.png|Official art of Bigfella Category:/vp/mon